The Day After Our Lives Ended: a 2012 fanfiction
by angelsofthelord
Summary: It's 12-22-12. The day after the world ended. 5 friends are the only ones left alive...or so they thought. A story of survival, friendship, and true love.
1. Chapter 1

_"You held your head like a hero_  
_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered..."_

**Long Live - Taylor Swift**

Chapter 1~Intro Chapter-

Screaming. That's what I remember before everything went black. Crazy, scary, hectic. There are just not enough words to describe how it was.

I'll start from the beginning, from when I first sat up in my bed and stretched. It was 12-21-12, first day of Christmas break, and the day all life on planet Earth would end. I had never believed in this legend, it was all nonsense to me. The songs, the movies, the sayings were meaningless. But, oh was I wrong.

My friends and I had planned an early Christmas party/sleepover, where we were all going to spend the weekend at Kelsy's, since her family was out of town, and stay up, watch 2012 and talk about school. We never did get to watch that movie though. Before we all got settled in the Earth exploded, literally. The house started shaking violently, everything flew off the walls. Plates were shattering on the kitchen floor, books were landing grotesquely on the ground, and picture frames were smashed everywhere. I grabbed onto someone's hoodie, I can't quite recall who's because my mind was moving at top speed, and dashed out the open door, looking behind me once or twice to make sure everyone was accounted for. I had no idea of what to do next, well I didn't need one. At that moment at 7' tree came crashing down on my friends and I.

Right before it hit us I got a good glance of what was happening. I screamed, bursting my lungs, and the last thing I remember was a bone-crushing feeling in my ribs and the picture of our world crashing down. Then finally the blackness overtook me and I lost control of my hold on reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I'm dead; I thought to myself, this must be heaven.

This sure didn't feel like heaven. Where were the bright lights and wings and choirs of music ringing all around me? I can't be living right now, no way no how. I was just hit by a tree, I can't be alive. And then right at that second I wondered, where are my friends? Are they alright? Am I the only one who has passed on? Surly they should be floating next to me enjoying the peace as I was. They were hit just as hard.

Maybe I should just move a little. I slowly started to use all my strength to pull my body upward. Suddenly a sharp pain shot across my upper torso. OUCH, I screamed in my head. Aren't all my wounds supposed to be healed? I must not be deceased. I quickly lay my body back down on the cool ground. I slowly started to slide my eyes open, when I got the first eye exposed I shut it as fast I could. The light was blinding, how long had I been unconscious? I swiftly lifted my eyelids open. I was stunned for a few seconds, but as soon as I kept hold of my sight I looked from right to left.

What I was seeing was horrifying. There were absolutely no sounds at all, except the slow steady breathing of myself and the best people in the world next to me, along with the crackling of fire and I had no clue where that was coming from. Everything was in ruins. Nothing was left standing; none of the buildings you could see along the horizon from Kelsy's house were there. Where was everything, what happened, and where were we?, were running through my head. Bodies were laying strewn across the streets in grotesque ways, hanging from trees with limbs dangling by tendons or they completely missing, and my friends, thank god, were all lying dead still, all intact, and as far as I knew, alive, next to me on either side. How am I going to get up to check them? I was in horrible condition, with some broken ribs and quite a few bruises. How I knew this, I have no idea, but I did.

Suddenly I heard a gasp to the right of me, I turned my head to see Sydnei worriedly sitting up and turning her head back and forth. When she was finished she slowly rested her eyes on me. That horrific look that I was most likely wearing was on her face. She opened her mouth slowly.

"Where are we?" she asked sounding dehydrated, "and what on EARTH just happened?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I croaked. I sounded horrible. "I know what happened right before we passed out but nothing else." Then she eyed me scrutinizing my body. Her eyes bulged open.

"What happened to you? Your body is swollen and, and, and you look horrid!" she stuttered.

"I'll explain in a second. Now would you please try and wake the other girls up? We need to find out what occurred and what in the world we're going to do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

"Kenna, wake up!" Sydnei screamed in McKenna's face, slightly shaking her, not too harshly just In case she was hurt. "McKenna Rae Maltby, open your eyes already!"

Kenna coughed. "Thank god." Syd and I sighed in relief. "McKenna? Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Can you speak?" Sydnei asked cautiously, speaking so all the words came out in a jumble and eyeballing Kenna's body as she did mine. She didn't look as bad as I did.

"What? Where am I?" McKenna squawked, opening her eyes.

"Long story, ouch." I grimaced. Breathing is starting to hurt too.

"Are you alright?" Sydnei said worriedly running over to me and waving her hands frantically up and down my body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just took too big a breath."

"What's wrong?" Kenna asked. We both had forgotten she had just woken up.

"Most of my ribs are broken, I just need to relax." I answered.

"But what are we going to do? Do you want me to call 911?" she looked around for her cell phone, but came up empty. "Where's my phone?"

I looked at Sydnei, she shrugged her shoulders. Well I guess I'm on my own with this.

"Kenna, listen to me hun. Everyone, as far as we know, is dead besides us. We're going to have to survive on our own from here on out, some way, somehow. Do you understand me?"

McKenna took a couple seconds to digest this. "Wait, what?" She was obviously confused. "But, just two seconds ago we were about to watch 2012, then something happened…" she knit her eyebrows together trying to remember. "What really happened, you guys? And why aren't Jackie and Kelsy awake?" she glanced at their bodies lying silently next to each other, "Are they dead?" she started to get up.

"Sit down." Sydnei and I said simultaneously. She did what we said with a puzzled look on her pale white face, the corners of her lips pulling down in a frown. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Why are we outside? And why are you hurt so badly" she continued asking, finally finished with her first round of questions.

"You're asking too many demands for me to answer right now. I'll tell you one thing; I need you and Syd to wake up Kels and Jackie. Then when everyone is sitting around me I'll explain. It seems like you all have lost your memory of yesterday."

"Ok, but I want to know EVERYTHING!" she screamed, jabbing her unpolished, perfectly trimmed finger at me.

"Of course, now wake them up please. I wish I could help but as you can see," I moved my hand up and down my torso displaying my condition, "I am unable to."

~2 hours later~

Kelsy and Jackie were both up and in good condition. Syd and Jack took off to find a supermarket to rade. We were all starving, but that was no surprise. While they were gone I explained to Kelsy and Kenna what happened. They just look blankly off into space, a single tear rolling down each of their cheeks.

"So," Kelsy spoke up after I finished with my explanation, "our parents are dead." She said it as a statement not as a question. "Everyone we have ever known, besides ourselves, has been killed." Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. I tried to catch her, but that didn't work out very well.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, grasping my stomach. Tears started rolling down my face involuntarily and landing on the cold, hard asphalt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I whispered to myself as Kenna helped me lay down.

"Hey, will you run into Kelsy's house and try to find us all some pillows and blankets? We're going to need then for tonight." I asked Kenna after she had settled me in.

"Sure. Just lie down and do not move, please. You're already in enough pain as it is, no need to cause more."

"Will do." I half-smiled, "Hurry back." I called to her, including a slight giggle. "Ow."

"Oh, don't laugh either!." She yelled back at me, chuckling to herself.

And I was finally alone. Kelsy was passed out next to me, Syd and Jackie were somewhere out there in that terrible looking world, we shouldn't have sent them out alone, who knows what's out there, and Kenna was inside the Murphy house.

Surviving is going to be a difficult, but we all already knew that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I swallowed. MMM, food tastes so good right now, even if it is just ham sandwiches, BBQ chips, and from the abandoned Shell down the street. Jack and Syd even grabbed some gum and candy for later.

"Wow, am I hungry!" Jackie exclaimed, biting down on her ham sandwich with mayo and mustard. "It feels like I haven't eaten in days!" she said, food flying out of her mouth.

"Well technically, you haven't." I smiled at her. I looked at Sydnei. She held me up once more while I glugged down half the bottle of soda and threw some chips into my mouth. "Thanks," I whispered to her, "and thank you to all of you, I don't know what I would've done if I had been the only one to survive. I love you guys, you all know that right?" I started to cry, smiling while they all joined in on the tears.

"Oh Madi, always the emotional one." McKenna laughed, wiping the teardrops from her face. Everyone crowded around me ruffling my hair or patting my shoulder, being cautious of my ribs. If I wasn't hurt I knew we would all be hugging and laughing and trying to get through this mess much more quickly.

"I'm so sorry I'm hurt. I know I am just slowing us down when we could be setting off trying to find something, or possibly someone, to keep us alive," I looked down at my now ripped, grass-stained jeans, a single tear dropping on them and creating a small wet spot. We could also be finding some new clothes, and maybe even a shower, I thought to myself. "This all happened because of me."

"Madison Taylor Atkins. Why would you think such a thing! You know darn well this is not your fault, what happened, happened and we're just going to deal with the circumstances the best we can." Sydnei nearly screeched at me. She was in mother-mode. Great.

"I know Syd, it's just, well I wish this hadn't happened at all. We'll never be sitting in our old classrooms right now listening to Mr. Gillingham, Mrs. Faron, Mr. Coopersmith, or whoever's class we were in, lecture on and on about something useless ever again. That will always be a lot better than what we are doing now. I guess you don't know what you've got until it's gone, gone in a blink of an eye."

"Yeah," Kelsy sighed. "But it isn't your fault, or anyone's fault. It was our planet's doing, not ours."

As soon as she had finished there was a horrible crunching sound and then the ground shook all five of us to the point of shock.

"What was that?" Jackie questioned after it all stopped.

"Just a building." I answered simply after I realized what it was.

"Oh." Everyone said.

"I really wish I had my books to read." I said with a sigh.

"Me too." Sydnei replied.

"Me three." Jackie included.

"Well you know what?" Kelsy said standing up and dusting off her jeans. "I'm going to go find some." She proclaimed. "I know exactly the books you all read, I should be back before sun down."

"Be careful!" Kenna added.

"Always am." She shouted back, slowly disappearing into the cold lonely emptiness.

"What now?" I looked at Kenna, passing onto Sydnei and finally at Jackie.

"Well we could-" Suddenly someone jumped out of the fallen tree that was laying still next to us.

"AHHHH!" We all screamed, Sydnei jumping up and grabbing Kenna and Jackie in her arms.

"Help me!" I yelled in horror.

That was the last I saw, heard and said because the stranger threw a bag over my head and kicked me square in the back of my skull. I felt no pain as I slowly drifted off into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

~Kelsy's POV~

"What happened?" I asked as I walked up to Sydnei, Kenna, and Jackie who were all huddled together, shaking, as I dropped the books at my feet, Twilight flipping open and Percy Jackson landing upside down tearing some of the pages out.

"Sorry." I said bending down and straightening them all into one big pile. I looked up

"What's wrong?" I questioned again staring right into Sydnei's eyes knowing she would answer me.

"Someone took Madi." She said plainly.

~Madi's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on an old, blue, dust-covered couch. I turned my head to the side to see where I was, but regretting it as soon as I did. Major Migraine. I immediately threw my hands to me head. Where am I? I don't remember ever getting here. Did they carry me into Kelsy's house? But I am absolutely sure she doesn't own a _blue _couch.

I heard someone's footsteps echo down the long, dark corridor in front of me.

"Who's there?" I called out, heart racing.

"Well it's about time you came to. I thought I'd killed you." A male's voice answered. The boy stepped into view.

"Who are you?" I asked, voice shaking. I looked him up and down, taking in his light brown hair, bright spring green eyes, Aeropostale t-shirt, and pair of custom ripped jeans.

"I'm Matthew Roberto, but you can call me Matt. And no need to tell me your name I already know it." He grinned at me, winking his right eye.

"Why are you even alive?" Not bothering to ask the most important question of where I am.

"Well darling, the same reason you're alive. I survived 2012 and so did you and all your other _buddies_." He said accenting the last word.

"Where am I" I finally stuttered out, glancing around the room.

"In my house," he paused. "Do you want some water?" he extended his arm towards me offering a glass made of pure crystal filled with the ice cold liquid.

"No," I waved his hand away even though I really did want it. "Are my friends alright? Do they know I'm here, with you?"

"No, they don't. Why should you care? You have me now. We're the key to recreating the human race, no need for them." Matt rolled his eyes, acting like what I had just asked him was ridiculous.

I stared stunned at him.

"You better bring me back to them. Or I'm leaving." I threatened, pushing myself up off the couch. Before I could get my torso off the pillow Matt had dropped his glass, which spilled all over the carpet, and ran over to me where he put his hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back down.

"Don't you be getting up; you have a few broken ribs, remember? And a small concussion, thanks to me kicking you. Sorry 'bout that." He turned to look at me, his glare penetrating my very soul. His irises glistened in the sunlight that shown through the broken window.

"You have very beautiful brown eyes. I melt in them every time I look at you."

I blushed a light rose, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Please take me back, or maybe you can go get them and bring them here?"

He sighed. "Anything for you, sweetheart, just don't get up. Be back soon." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"What was that!" I screamed in his face.

"We'll move to first base soon, just be patient." He half-smiled and winked just like he had the first time when I had woken up.

Matt walked out the door, while I was left gaping at the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

I was lying on the couch while reruns of The Vampire Diaries were playing over and over on Matt's iPod touch.

"Aww, poor Stefan!" I screeched.

"Hey! What about me? Totally ignoring your boyfriend over here!" Matt jabbed a finger at his chest. His beautiful body was leaning against the far wall while he was blowing bubbles from the piece of Bazooka that was in his perfectly shaped mouth.

"Come here." I gave in with a sigh. I pressed pause and tugged the headphones out of my ears. I then threw the whole unit to the end of the couch.

He jumped over the chair that stood between us, muscles flexing, and kneeled next to me. He then cradled my face in his soft, beautifully sculpted fingers, and gently kissed me on the lips. He started to pull away but I pulled him back towards me not wanting to lose the taste of his lips.

"Eww guys, take it to a room." Syd whined, looking up from Wuthering Heights with a disgusted look.

Matt and I laughed.

"We wish." I said

"Gosh, I mean it's already been two weeks and you both are getting all lovey-dovey on us."

"Well when you're the one who has to recreate planet Earth from scratch…I wouldn't be talking. You'll all eventually find someone, hopefully." I replied unsure of what the chance of finding another person, much less a guy, on this barren wasteland was.

"But what if we don't. What if we never find another boy." She said worriedly, confirming my fears.

"We will. I have a feeling."

"You're so cute when you get all serious." Matt chimed in.

"Aww thanks honey-pie." I thanked him giving him a eskimo kiss.

"See this is exactly what I mean!" Sydnei cried out, throwing her hands up.

"What's going on in here?" Kelsy walked in carrying a can of coke in her right hand and a pad of paper and pencil in her left.

She was about to plop down in the chair Matt had just jumped over, but instead she looked over at us and rolled her eyes. I knew what she was seeing, Matt laying on top of me holding his weight so he wouldn't crush me; our faces were just inches apart.

"Well good afternoon to you too." She said shaking her head. She turned to look at Sydnei. "Why are you still her Syd? I would've thought you would have left this room hours ago."

"Just keeping my eye on these two, making sure they don't get any more intimate." She narrowed her glare at us shaking her head too.

"Well I'm leaving, I don't know how you can stand to be around them." She twirled on her heals and nearly ran out of the living room.

As soon as she was gone Matt broke down laughing, I had to be careful not to go into hysteria because I was still a cripple.

"Oh Kelsy." I sighed.

"That's what happens when you see your friends making out on the couch." Sydnei joked, going back to her book trying not to crack up.

~1 month later~

"Come on Sydnei, we need to get going! We have to find my old subdivision before it gets dark." I screamed at the bathroom door where she was just getting dressed, slamming my fist against the splintered oak.

"Ow I got a splinter. Geez Syd thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I'm coming! Calm down, we'll make it before sundown. I promise!"

I walked over to the couch and threw Matt's iPod and five of my books I had sitting there, into my ocean blue duffle bag which already contained a weeks worth of food, toilet paper, some clothes I had found in Matt's sister's old dresser, and 15 bottles of Aquafina water.

"Hey beautiful." Matt strode in snaking his arms around my waist and turning me so I was facing him. He picked me up and swung me around, kissed me and finally set me back on my feet.

"Hey," I smiled back. "You ready?"

"Yep! Ready as I'll ever be."

"Great. Now can you go and get Kelsy, McKenna, and Jackie from…well wherever they are and come back and meet Syd and I back in the living room?"

"Of course. Don't you stop being beautiful." He kissed me quickly and jogged out of the room.

Oh I love him so much, I thought to myself grinning like a fool.

"Ok is everyone here?" I asked checking to see if each one of my friends faces were accounted for.

"Where's Jack-"

I'm right here!" Jackie screamed running into view. "Sorry, forgot my coat in the kitchen."

"Well that's everybody. Let's get going."

We all made our way to the door. Matt was right beside me, arm wrapped around my waist as we stepped out into the abandoned world.

"We're going to head East along that highway," Sydnei pointed towards the old, cracked road. "And we'll just go from there. From what I remember that'll lead us to Madi's old sub." She looked at me for confirmation.

"Yep," I paused and took a deep breath, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes as I tried to hold them in. "I sure hope my family wasn't in our house. I couldn't stand it if I see them now." I lost control of the tears as they came streaming down my face.

Everyone came rushing towards me saying things like, "Oh Madi.", and "It's ok darling, we know exactly what you mean.", and "Please don't cry sweetheart. I hate to see you cry.", which I knew came from Matt.

"I know, I know. I'm such a baby. We take one step out the door and I'm already breaking down." I wiped my eyes with my hoodie sleeve.

"We understand Madi. Just relax before we all start crying. It's already noon, so we better get going." Kelsy soothed.

"Ok." I sniffled. Matt interlocked our hands, squeezing mine softly.

"It'll be alright," he whispered in my ear. "Someday we will be remembered."

I looked up at him and smiled. He was right; we _will _be remembered, for lifetimes to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

"God, my feet _hurt_." McKenna complained.

"Yes we know Kenna, for the 11th hundredth time," I said getting fed up. "All of ours do too."

I was leaning most of my weight on Matt who was lovingly holding me up without complaint.

"You doing okay?" he asked holding me even tighter against him, bodies molding perfectly together. "Do you want me to carry you? I don't want you to be hurting."

"No thanks, I'm okay for now. Anyways we're almost there," I pointed at the Sundance Meadows sign which looked more like "Sun- Me-ows" now that a bunch of the intricate lettering had fallen off. "We turn here."

We walked down my street looking at the destruction in our path. The once beautiful area was now horrifying to look at. Every house was in ruins, except for mine. What a surprise.

"There It is." I told Matt, gesturing toward the big tan house with green siding. I noticed no cars were in the driveway; hoping they were never there and not just smashed somewhere close by. I gave a sigh of relief when I confirmed that there was absolutely no sign of my family.

"Well let's get inside and unpack. It's almost dark." Sydnei said grabbing my free hand and pulling me to come with her.

"I know how to walk those few steps to the door on my own thank you very much." I complained yanking my hand free of hers.

"That's not why I was holding it." She said grabbing it back.

"Are ya'll coming?" Kenna screamed at us from the stoop of my house.

We rushed over to her, Kelsy, and Jackie. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door in, hearing the creak as it slowly swung open.

Matt stepped inside first, floor making an eerily sound.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from down in the basement, then a door slammed open and someone's shadow was cast across the kitchen floor.

"Who's there?" a deep male's voice called out.

We all froze. A chill ran down my spine. Someone's been living in my house. More importantly someone else is alive.

The shadow slowly turned to head down the hallway where we stood just a few feet away.

The male burst into view holding a piece of wood from the banister.

"Who are all you people?" he asked, lowering the stick.

~Jackie's POV~

The boy had long dirty blonde hair, sparkling ocean blue eyes, and a diamond stud in his left ear. I moved my eyes down the length of his tan, Californian body taking in his bright neon green t-shirt, skin tight black skinny jeans and black and white DCs.

"I'm Jackie Klein." I blurted out.

He turned, looked me over and smiled.

"Nice body. I'm Chris Slon."

"Uhh…" I stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"Come with me." He held out his arm waiting for me to take his hand, so I did.

~Kelsy's POV~

Wow.

Just wow.

We meet a survivor and two seconds later he's already taking off with Jackie. I stared at them, watching as they hold hands and stride into the office looking into each other's eyes, smiling like they just found their other half, which is probably true.

"What's taking so long, Chris?" someone called from downstairs.

My eyes bugged open, while my mouth hung in a perfect circle below. _There's more?_, I thought to myself.

"Oh sorry guys," Chris shouted from the other room. "It's all good. Come up and meet the new…well our new friends."

"Awesome, there are more people? Thank god! It's been so _boring_ around here now that everyone's dead." A tan, muscular guy jumped out of the door way, his Australian accent ringing as clear as day down the hall, hitting me like a two ton boulder.

"Where are they-," he stopped flipping around and immediately looking straight into my eyes, his seaweed green irises boring into mine with such intensity it made me shiver involuntarily.

"Well who do we have here?"

I blushed; looking down at my dirt covered tennis shoes. "Kelsy. Kelsy Murphy. Who are you?"

"I'm Blake Napa." He answered, running a hand through his short, curly, sand colored blonde hair. Two tall young men stepped in behind Blake, but I could care less. I was lost in his eyes.

"Oh hey," Blake said, never breaking our gaze. "We were just going to the living room to hang with Chris and his new girlfriend, or should I say wife." he laughed. "You wanna come with me, Kels?"

"S-sure." I stuttered out.

"Just to warn you those two in there are pretty much full blown making out." The tallest guy said, looking at Sydnei.

"Way to go Chris!" Blake shouted, fist pumping the air then he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto Madi's couch, making me land on his lap. I blushed again, turning bright tomato red, as her leaned in to kiss my cheek.

~Sydnei's POV~

The tall blonde haired boy continued to stare at me as my eyes followed Kelsy and Blake into the next room. I quickly looked away when they began to get close and settled on the boy who was content on looking at me, his onyx black eyes moving up and down my body. I did the same noticing how buff and just plain drop dead gorgeous he was. I was so lost in his beauty that I hadn't noticed that he was now standing right in front of me bowing until he took my hand in his and kissed it saying "Nice to meet you, ma'am." his luscious British accent rendering me immobile.

"I'm Jacob Pattinson, but feel free to call me Jake." He continued trying to get a reaction out of me. It worked.

I slowly came to, choking out my name incoherently.

He chuckled softly. "Would you like to come downstairs with me so we can get to know each other better?"

"Surely." I answered, finally getting back my ability to speak.

He held his arms out in front of him, gesturing for me to go first. _What a gentleman, _I thought to myself grinning back at him as we headed down the groaning staircase.

~McKenna's POV~

The second boy with short, spikey black hair walked over to me while Sydnei was conversing with the other one. He peeked out at me from under his long eyelashes. Those Spartan green eyes are…breathtaking.

"Hi, I'm McKenna Maltby." I said wanting to get to know him as soon as possible.

"Hey. I'm Riley O'Brien." He added shyly.

He's Irish too!

"I love your AC/DC t-shirt." I said pointing to his amazingly sculpted chest.

"Oh, thanks." He hesitated for a moment. "You're really beautiful. Do you think maybe you'd want to come with me into the kitchen?"

"Of course!" I nearly screamed. "I mean yeah sure." I fixed myself, blushing.

"Awesome." Riley hesitantly held out his hand. I didn't wait a second to decide if I wanted to hold it or not, I instantly slammed mine into his, smiling like a crazy person as we walked off down the hallway.

~Madi's POV~

I looked up at Matt. He was gaping just as I was.

"What just happened?" I asked shocked.

"I have _no_ idea." He answered stunned.

So we walk into my house, find a bunch of random boys living here, and each of my friends head off with one of them. I blinked not believing what I just saw and took a deep breath.

"Well since everyone else has gone off leaving us to stand here flabbergasted," I commented squeezing his hand which I had been holding since the second we walked inside. "Why don't I show you my old room?"

"That would be great. I was wondering if I would be so gifted to visit your bed." He half smiled with a chuckle.

"It would be my pleasure," I giggled pulling him up the stairs, opening my bedroom door with my foot. I fell back onto my bed grabbing Matt's t-shirt and yanking him onto me. I kissed him passionately, greatly happy when he returned the gesture.

And we continued blissfully like this throughout the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

"Honey, I'm home." I heard the door slam shut.

"In here." I called to Matt, throwing the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and slamming the lid, flipping the switch to 'on'. I wiped my hands on the towel and leaned against the counter while I waited for my husband to walk in.

"Hey," he came in through the kitchen entrance, coming over and cradling my face then leaning in to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied smiling.

"Daddy!" Isabella came running in, her pink sundress flowing behind her. She jumped into her father's arms hugging him around the neck.

"What's up, princess?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead. "What'd you and mommy do today?"

"Well, me and mommy went shopping and she got me this pweety bow!" she said pointing to the top of her head where a flowery pink bow sat. "Then we came home and I played with my Barbie's!"

"Sounds like fun." He said setting her back down, both of us watching as she ran off up the stairs, disappearing into the darkness.

…

Then everything went black. I sat straight up in bed, my breath coming out in shallow gasps.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked rubbing my back, a look of worry crossing his face.

"Wow, what a _weird_ dream." I said, shaking my head. "It all felt so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at him and smiled. "No, not really. It was nothing."

"You sure?" he said grabbing my left hand as he began playing with my finger.

Before I could get out a "Yep" Blake came bursting through the door, startling us both. I pulled the covers up to my chin, not that it was necessary.

"Wake up love birds. I'm cooking breakfast!"

"Blake!" I yelled at him then sighed. It wasn't worth putting up a fight. I shook my head. "What's for breakfast?"

"Dry cereal," He chuckled. "My specialty."

"BLAKE NAPA, GET DOWN HERE!" Kelsy screamed from the bottom of the staircase just outside the door.

"Coming!" he yelled back, skipping out of the room and down the stairs.

After a few moments Matt finally spoke.

"Well, I better go put my pants on." Matt said, throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed.

I crawled out on the other side, being careful not to step on any broken glass, when suddenly Matt swooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as soon as he set me down.

"Nope." He threw on a pair of jeans and picked me up again. I was about to object when I thought of something else that needed to be discussed sooner or later. I choose sooner.

"Hey Matt?" I put my hand on his chest. "I need to ask you something real quick, but I need the honest truth." I said.

"Of course, ask me anything. I keep nothing from you." He answered, sitting down on the top step, while he cradled me in his arms.

I took a deep breath, and then continued asking the one question that's been bugging since the first day we met. "Did you have a girlfriend before, well you know." I asked nervously.

Matt sighed. "I knew you'd ask this sometime, but there's no need to worry. I didn't have a girlfriend. I mean, sure I've had other girlfriends, but not one before the world ended." He began stroking my jawline with his thumb. He was so beautiful. I don't understand how someone like him would ever fall for someone like me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching me as I shook my head. "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you; I just don't understand how you could love someone, like, like me. I'm not pretty, or anything."

"Madi, don't say that. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and none of my girlfriends from the past compare to you. You are beyond amazing." Matt leaned in and kissed me softly, his sweet taste filling my mouth.

I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck. He did the same and we sat there for a while, never letting go, until we knew our friends ought to be getting restless.

"I love you." I said quietly.

Matt smiled and leaned in until his lips were just brushing my ear.

"I love you too." He whispered.

I smiled and he picked me up and walked us both down the stairs.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What's up with you and carrying me today?"

"I don't know, I kind of just feel like it. Do you want me to put you down?"

"No, it's alright" I laughed.

"Well, it's about time!" Blake said, pointing his spoon at us accusingly as we walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry!" I said putting my hands up in mock defense.

Everyone chuckled and went back to eating their bowls of Lucky Charms. Matt set me down and we walked over to the counter; well what was left of the counter, and grabbed the box before anyone else could eat the rest.

"Wow, thanks for leaving us some!" I chuckled, grabbing a couple of bowls and pouring some cereal into both.

"Well, if you didn't take so long…" Sydnei said, looking up from her book, smirking.

I smiled back at her and rolled my eyes. I turned back to my boyfriend and kissed him.

"Here you go, Matty." I said handing him the dish.

"Thanks, Mad." He replied.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. Not much to do when you're the only ones left on this planet.

McKenna and Riley decided to take a walk around outside since it was a bright, sunny day. Sydnei and Jacob sat on the couch talking about stuff; probably their lives before 2012. Jackie and Chris went into the basement, god knows what they were doing, and I didn't want to go down there and find out so I left them to themselves. Kels and Blake, I don't know where they went, but I didn't worry too much. Matt and I went back up to my room and I sorted through my closet and drawers while Matt sat and watched me silently from the bed with a small smile plastered on his face. I'd occasionally ask him what he was grinning about but he'd just respond with nothing and I'd laugh and turn back to what I had been doing.

Dinner that night was when we made our most crucial decision yet; the decision to go our separate ways.


End file.
